


rainy days

by qrangr



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Carlisle being a complete daddy, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension, Steamy kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrangr/pseuds/qrangr
Summary: rain is steadily falling outside whilst you and carlisle are in his office; he is working on hospital paperwork and you are reading a book, but both of you get distracted by one another.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen & Original Female Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 217





	rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i didn’t mean for this to get as steamy as it does but carlisle is a total daddy and i couldn’t help myself. btw the ending is a little iffy but i wasn’t really sure how to end it so oh well

Carlisle’s office was your favorite place to reside. It was the only room in the home to have a window seat and it was the perfect, most serene spot to sit with a book in hand. Your fondness of the window seat heightened on days when it rained and you found yourself perched in your spot on one of those many days in Forks, Washington. **  
**

A steady rain fell at just the right intensity, creating a soothing sound as it collided with the glass; it was tempting to let the melody lull you to a dreamless sleep, but you were too determined to finish the book in your lap. You leaned your head against the cold glass window, the cool temperature bringing with it a sense of pleasure and bid adieu to the fatigue. Your fingers fiddled with the pages and corners of the novel, a habit you had always found yourself doing whilst you read. Just as your eyes skimmed the last few words inked into the yellowing page, you grew distracted by something - or someone - in your peripheral vision.

Lifting your head a bit from the chilled glass, you glanced over to find a pair of ocher-colored eyes already settled on you. A pleasurable shiver went down your spine and red painted your cheeks, much to Carlisle’s delight. At the sight of his adoring smile, one of your own lifted the corners of your mouth a tiny bit - one of the shy grins that Carlisle found endearing. 

“What?” You inquired lightly, a small and shy smile worn on your lips. 

“I’m admiring the beautiful view.” His gaze remained steady on your flushed face; he couldn’t look away from you if he tried. 

Sucking in your cheeks to hold a smile back, you shifted closer to the window and pressed the blazing skin of your forehead against the cold glass once more. Carlisle’s figure fell into your peripherals and your gaze shifted back to the open book that rested on your thighs; you tried with all of your strength to ignore the musical laughter emitting from your left and focus on the story in front of you. The words inked onto the pages flew over your head when you attempted to read them and as you squirmed under Carlisle’s scorching gaze, he sat behind his desk with his hands clasped over his large grin in delight at his effect on you. 

Self-control had always been the one thing that Carlisle prided himself on; however, restraining his desires when it came down to you were much, much more strenuous. Not only did the blood that reddened your cheeks smell delectable, but your subtle fragrance of a warm vanilla drove the urge even deeper. His body felt as if it were pulled to yours, tethered together by an invisible string, so with impeccable grace and the agility of a cat he was up and on his feet and across the room within the blink of an eye. 

Hooking a finger onto the spine of the book crammed in your face, Carlisle gently tugged it from your grasp and dog-eared your page. Your little whine in protest as he tossed the book aside brought a smile to his face, but when his attention finally settled on you curled against the window it became a full-fledged grin. Your head was tipped all the way up to catch his eye and his hands instinctively came to rest just below your jaw, long fingers curling around the back of your neck and into your hair; you found yourself holding your breath as he lowered his lips to yours, your top lip slotting perfectly between the two of his — like two puzzle pieces coming together to complete a beautiful picture. 

In one fluid motion, Carlisle picked you up from where you sat on the window seat and your legs encircled his slender body whilst he continued to kiss you. Your fingers slid around his neck and buried themselves into his neat hair, tugging lightly to elicit a deep, husky groan into your mouth — just like you wanted. The cheek-splitting grin that slowly stretched across your face, pleased at your blatant effect on the man you were wrapped around, caused the kiss to break with a quiet little ‘pop’. 

Carlisle’s head was tilted back just slightly as you were a bit higher up than him as he held you and the look of utter adoration he was sending you was very clear. Your feet finally hit the cold hardwood floor and he promptly pulled you flush to him by your waist, that soft smile reserved just for you worn proudly on his pink lips. “Little minx,” He muttered, the timbre of his voice rough and raspy. 

You decided to be a bit mischievous and tug his blonde locks again; a low growl vibrated Carlisle’s chest against yours and when he dipped lower to brush his lips against the shell of your ear and said, “Careful, little one,” you felt a shiver ripple down your spine. 

Biting back a smile, you innocently pecked his lips once and pulled back enough to breathe normally. The entire exchange had ignited a heat inside you and even though you were only dressed in a little sundress you were still really, really hot. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” You inquired innocently and fiddled with the buttons on his nice dress shirt. 

A euphonic chuckle rumbled through him and he tightened his arms around your frame, arching your back until he nearly held you up all on his own. With his nose brushing yours and a tender grin, he hummed, “I needed some of my angel’s kisses to keep me going first.”

“You’re literally a vampire, sweet,” You jokingly remind him with a laugh, though inside your tummy was completely rampant with butterflies.

“I’ll always need your kisses — no matter what, angel.”

“Well I’m really, really glad,” You whispered against his mouth.

And Carlisle wasted no time in descending his lips onto yours again. 

He had done many, many things over his thousands of years but the one thing he had done absolutely right was you. 


End file.
